Killer Kids
Current season: Season 7 Killer Kids is a American mystery-horror and drama show. The series premiered on May 24, 2013. After the success of the first half of the season, it was given a full season order. It was then ordered for additional seasons. The show concluded it's sixth season with the seventh season premiering in October 2019. Unlike the first six seasons, season 7 will feature standalone episodes featuring different characters each episode. The series aired the 100th episode on November 10, 2017, making its first milestone. A spin-off titled Killer Kids: Carnage premiered on March 15, 2019. Another spin-off titled Killer Kids: Young Socios is in development. Overview Season 1 Taking place in January 2008, Sunny Hayfer and her older brother Brian and their friends are being harassed by a killer who brutally murders there classmates one by one. It is up to them to figure out who the killer is and their motive. At the end of the first half of the season it was revealed that Brian and Jack Grayson were the ones doing the murders. Both were shot dead by Rufus Hayfer. Without explaining their motives both did left notes that someone forced them to do the murders. Season 2 Taking place in June 2008, with prom and graduation just around the corner a new killing spree begans. Season 3 Taking place in January 2009, October 2012 Season 4 Taking place in August 2014, May 2020 Season 5 Taking place in March 2004, November 2022 Season 6 Taking place in September 2012, November 2022 Season 7 Takes place in 2000–2020 Cast Season 1–3 *Sunny Hayfer *Brian Hayfer † *Lori Margison *Molly Hayfer † *Rufus Hayfer † *Jack Grayson † *Madison Chance † *Logan Greene † *Richard Briggs *Daniel Jones *Angela Wills † *Smith Davis *Ryan Bradford *Tyler Worthy † *Penelope Winstead † *Nelson Gammell † *Rebecca Vallie *Gia Edwards *Andrew Grayson *Isaac Allaway *Rafael Rice † *Suzanne Holmes † *Matthew Olsen † *Nadine Barrett † *Preston Lancaster *Willda Heese † Timeline of Cast Main Cast Expanded franchise See also: Killer Universe In June 2014, creator Jesus Agustin announced Police Business is a spin-off of Killer Kids. The series focuses on crime and detective work in Chicago, Illinois. In 2016, another spin-off entitiled College Row set in the same year focuses on a college killing spree. Both Dexter Sutherland and Samuel Miller resuprise in the series as main characters. In 2017, a third spin-off entitled Retro Killers premiered in March 2017. The series focuses on murders of the "retro years". In the season one finale, it was revealed that two of the survivors, Llyod Bradson and Margaret Wilford are the parents of Ryan Bradford. Additional spin-offs include Operation Rogue, International Slaughter, Murderology and Coincidence. Killer Kids has also crossovered with the Police Business spin-off, Police Business: Detroit, Andrew Grayson joined the main cast beginning with the second season, a character named Bethany Tanner reveals that she was a injured victim in the hospital shooting that occurred in the 3rd episode, being shot by Jack Grayson, son of Andrew. An official spin-off Killer Kids: Carnage is set to premiere in 2019. Category:Shows